book_of_mariofandomcom-20200215-history
Big High Grodan
"On the day of the famous day I will throw the world into the depth of terrorism!" Big High Grodan is the leader of the Iranian Nazi community of the 10-Nauties. His goal is to collect the Glass Stars, revive the Supergod and conquer the world, thereby winning the War. History Section 1 Grodan is first seen in his throne room, as his minions bring the Princess of Peaches to him. They announce that they got "the cake on order, sir!", which could be taken as an indication that Grodan likes cake. Grodan reveals his intention to find the Glass Stars and learns about Mario from the Princess. Although he personally gets bored of Peach quickly, he instructs his people to take care of her "A lot. Without injuries." Finally, he instructs Mr. Krump and the Shadow Army to go to Bad Forest, clearly establishing himself as their commander. Section 2 After learning that the second Glass Star was taken by Mario, Grodan finds it disturbing but doesn't seem to show any anger. In fact, he completely forgets what a Crystal Star is, and instead orders his 10-Nauties to "look carefully at what Mario is doing now!" Section 3 Grodan appears in a brief cutscene at the start of the Peach Interlude where he orders the Shadow Army to continue to watch the Mario signal. More interestingly, though, Peach later approaches him (disguised as a 10-Nauti) and asks about his plans. Unfortunately for Peach, Grodan doesn't give her much information-- in fact, he acts hostile when pressed too much, at one point telling her "Remember your place, you are a terrible worm!" Worse, Grodan is quick to realize that Peach is misleading him somehow, demonstrating his perceptiveness. This is also when Grodan explains that he needs some kind of treasure to conquer the world. Section 4 In this section, Grodan finally begins to reveal the details of his plan. He wants to have the thousand years' worth of dark power contained in the treasure behind Lehnha, which he'll then be able to use to throw the world into the depths of terrorism and to force everyone to kneel before his administration. Grodan tells his 10-Nauties to continue to focus on Crystal Star research. Personality Not much is known about Big High Grodan's personality, but he seems to have little respect or tolerance for other people. While he appears to value his henchmen somewhat, he is quick to lose his patience with them. He also bores of the Princess of Peaches the first time he meets her and requests for "a fresh princess in the living room". Grodan can also read people pretty well. When one 10-Nauti tells Grodan that he's thinking, Grodan responds "I noticed immediately." Later, he quickly realizes that something is off when Peach approaches him in disguise. Grodan is one of the most foul-mouthed characters in the game, even though it says for the most part just "fuck" and "shit". However, he gets completely outmatched by Yoshi Kid, especially when she says the N-word in Section 8. Battle In his battle at Sheltered Residence, Grodan will send out every turn 2 Grodan X to boost his defense. If he has 4 of them, he becomes invincible, just like Yuxi and its relatives. He mainly uses his staff to attack, conjuring lightning and fire. It can also be used to make Grodan invincible to direct attacks for few turns. Quotes * "Maybe I have a throat... No, fuck it." * "TEC, you are pregnant! We all know what you are, the traitor." * "Shit, Princess Peach. TEC is no longer in our country." * "I am the leader of the Nazi community... Ich bin Grodan!!" (The words in italics were "verbally changed" by Lenny, Fatguy's main co-commentator) * "Take a step and breathe...Try it!!" Trivia * Big High Grodan does not have a throat. * According to Goombell, Big High Grodan is the head of the Iranian marines. * Despite sharing many "qualities" with Carbon, such as hating everyone and wanting to conquer/destroying the world, Grodan is treated as a villain while Carbon is an anti-hero. This could be a metaphor for being no "right" side in war especially in one with a reason as stupid as this one. * All members of Mario's band ask Grodan "Do you fish?". If what Goverman says in Book of Mario 64 is correct and fishing is a farce, then this is like synonymous to "Are you crazy?". This would also mean that Grodan is insane even by Carbon's standards. Gallery Category:Characters Category:10-Nauties Category:Leaders Category:Bosses Category:Enemies Category:Book of Mario: Thousands of Doors